icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Recipes
This is the list of recipes found on iCarly.com and on other several other websites: Galini's Coconut Cream Pie Ingredients: *3 cups half-and-half *2 eggs *3/4 cup white sugar *1/2 cup all purpose flour *1/4 teaspoon salt *1/4 cups flaked coconut *3/4 teaspoon vanilla extract *1 (9 inch) pie shell, baked *1 cup frozen whipped topping, thawed Directions: In a medium saucepan, combine half-and-half, eggs, sugar, flour and salt. Bring to a boil over low heat, stirring continuously. Remove from heat and stir in 3/4 cup of the coconut and the vanilla extract. Pour into pie shell and chill 2 to 4 hours, or until firm. Top with whipped topping and with remaining 1/4 cup of coconut. (found on iCarly.com) Spencer's Spaghetti Tacos Ingredients: *1 (16 ounce) package angel hair pasta *1 (28 ounce) jar spaghetti sauce *1 (5.8 ounce) package crisp taco shells *1/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese Directions: Fill a large pot with lightly salted water and bring to a rolling boil over high heat. Once the water is boiling, stir in the angel hair pasta, and return to a boil. Cook the pasta uncovered, stirring occasionally, until the pasta has cooked through, but is still firm to the bite, 4 to 5 minutes. Drain well in a colander set in the sink.Return the pasta to the pot, and pour the sauce over the pasta; mix thoroughly until reheated. Place the taco shells into a microwave oven in a stack, and fan the stack out to a circular shape so the edges of the taco shells overlap slightly. Cook on High until warmed and crisp, 30 to 45 seconds. Fill the warm taco shells with the pasta mixture. Sprinkle pasta filling of each shell with about 1 teaspoon of Parmesan cheese to serve. (found on AllRecipes.com) Sunshine GirlsFudge BallsFudge Balls Ingredients: *Condensed Milk (e.g. Milkmaid) - 1 can (400g) *Cocoa powder - 1/2 cup *Sugar - 1/4 cup *Butter - 4 tbsp / 50 g/ Half stick *Cashew Nuts & Raisins - half cup (optional) Directions: 1. In a heavy bottomed pan, heat the condensed milk, cocoa powder, sugar, butter, nuts & raisins too, if using, on medium. 2. Keep stirring and cooking until the mixture leaves the sides of the pan. 3. Pour the mixture onto a buttered pan, smoothen out and allow to cool completely. It can be cut into squares or rolled into balls depending on the consistency. Tastes good either way. (found on CookeryCorner.com) 18 pound of cocoa powder 1 mL of milk Mix and eat Sam's Fat Cakes Ingredients: *1/2 cup butter, room temperature fudge balls *2 cups sugar *3 large eggs *1 tsp vanilla extract *2 cups all purpose flour *2 tsp baking soda *1/2 tsp salt *1/3 cup cocoa powder *1 1/2 cups milk (low fat is fine) *6 large egg whites, room temperature *1 1/2 cups sugar *1 tsp cream of tartar *1/3 cup water *2 tsp vanilla extract *1 tsp coconut extract (optional) *3 cups sweetened or unsweetened shredded coconut Directions: *Preheat the oven to 350F and lightly grease two 12-cup muffin tins (don’t bother using wrappers, as you’d just have to remove them to work with the cakes). *In a large bowl, cream together butter and sugar until light. Beat in eggs one at a time, followed by vanilla extract. *In a small bowl, sift together flour, baking soda, salt and cocoa powder. Add half of flour mixture to the butter mixture, followed by the milk, then finished with the addition of the rest of the flour mix. Stir well between each addition and mix only until no streaks of flour remain. *Evenly distribute batter into prepared baking cups. Bake for about 15 minutes, until a tester comes out clean and the cakes spring back when lightly pressed. (It’s fine if you can’t fit both trays into the oven at the same time, just wait until one batch finishes before putting in the second pan). *Turn cupcakes out onto a wire rack to cool completely before frosting and filling. *filling by using a small pairing knife, to cut a cone of cake (1-inch across by 1-inch deep) out of the bottom of each cupcake. Trim off the pointy end of the cone, leaving a thin and flat circle of cake. Set aside and repeat this process for all the cupcakes. Centers can be discarded, but save the discs of cake to seal the filled cakes later. Cupcakes should be set upside down for this project. (A photo how-to of the assembly method can be found here.) *Snowball Frosting: **Put the egg whites in to bowl of an electric mixer or a large bowl with a hand mixer nearby. **Combine sugar, cream of tartar and water in a small saucepan. Bring to a boil and cool until syrup reaches 242F (use a candy thermometer). **As syrup nears correct temperature, begin to beat egg whites to soft peaks. Slowly stream in the hot sugar syrup, followed by the vanilla and coconut extracts. Beat for about 10 minutes after everything has been incorporated, or until frosting reaches room temperature. **Meanwhile, process coconut in a food processor until very fine. Add a drop of two of red food coloring if you wish to make some pink. Pour into a shallow bowl and set aside. *Assembly: **Place about 1 cup of frosting into a piping bag and pipe the filling into each hollowed out cupcake. Top off with a flat circle of cake to plug the hole and keep the filling in place. **Using a butter knife or a small offset spatula, frost the sides and top of each cupcake (the side with the hole cut out) with a thick layer of the frosting. Holding the cupcake carefully, gently roll it in shredded coconut and set, unfrosted-side down, on a serving platter. Repeat for each cupcake. *Makes 2-dozen. (found on GroupRecipes.com) T-Bo's Strawberry Splat Smoothie Ingredients: *6 large strawberries *1/2 cup of your favorite yogurt *1/2 cup of vanilla or strawberry ice cream *1/2 cup of whole milk Directions: First, blend strawberries and milk together until strawberries are well blended, than add ice cream and yogurt and whip for just a little bit so smoothie remains thick. (found on Smoothie-Recipes.com) The Groovy Smoothie's Blueberry Blitz Smoothie Ingredients: *1/4 cup of wild blueberries *1/4 cup of wild blueberries, chopped into small pieces *1 tablespoon honey *1/2 a banana *1/2 cup of ice Directions: Start by blending the ice, banana, honey, and unchopped blueberries on a high speed. Add the chopped blueberries into a cup before pouring the smoothie. Stir and enjoy a great fruity smoothie! (found on Smoothie-Recipes.com) Nicholas' berry blast smoothie •2 cups of pomegranates •2cups of raspberry's •5 scoops of yogurt •2 cups of blueberry's Mix and enjoy Cupcake Jake's Red Velvet Cupcakes with Cream Cheese Frosting Ingredients: *2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour *1 1/2 cups sugar *1 teaspoon baking soda *1 teaspoon salt *1 teaspoon cocoa powder *1 1/2 cups vegetable oil * 1 cup buttermilk, room temperature *2 large eggs, room temperature *2 tablespoons red food coloring *1 teaspoon white distilled vinegar *1 teaspoon vanilla extract For the Cream Cheese frosting: *1 pound cream cheese, softened *2 sticks butter, softened *1 teaspoon vanilla extract *4 cups sifted confectioners' sugar Chopped pecans and fresh raspberries or strawberries, for garnish Directions: Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Line 2 (12-cup) muffin pans with cupcake papers. In a medium mixing bowl, sift together the flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, and cocoa powder. In a large bowl gently beat together the oil, buttermilk, eggs, food coloring, vinegar, and vanilla with a handheld electric mixer. Add the sifted dry ingredients to the wet and mix until smooth and thoroughly combined. Divide the batter evenly among the cupcake tins about 2/3 filled. Bake in oven for about 20 to 22 minutes, turning the pans once, half way through. Test the cupcakes with a toothpick for doneness. Remove from oven and cool completely before frosting. For the Cream Cheese Frosting: In a large mixing bowl, beat the cream cheese, butter and vanilla together until smooth. Add the sugar and on low speed, beat until incorporated. Increase the speed to high and mix until very light and fluffy. Garnish with chopped pecans and a fresh raspberry or strawberry. Cook's Note: Frost the cupcakes with a butter knife or pipe it on with a big star tip. (found on FoodNetwork.com) Pini's Lasagna Ingredients: 4 large tomatoes 1 yellow onion 1 box of mushrooms 1 box of Ricotta cheese 4 cups of Mozzarella cheese Directions: #Cook the lasagna noodles in boiling salted water. 2. Dice four big tomatoes and cook them so the juice of the tomato begins to leak. Let it simmer. Add salt and pepper according to your flavor buds. Dice one yellow onion. Slowly add it to the tomatoes. Slice mushrooms into slices and add them to the mixture. 3. Preheat the oven to 350 Degrees Fahrenheit. 4. Add a layer of ricotta cheese on the bottom of the pan. Then add a layer of lasagna noodles. Put a layer of sauce on top of the noodles. Add another layer of ricotta cheese. Add mozzarella cheese on top. Add another layer of lasagna noodles. Repeat. 5. Add a super layer of mozzarella cheese to the top after the last layer of lasagna noodles. 6. Bake the lasagna for 30 minutes or until cheese on top is melted. Be careful of the heat when taking it out of the oven. Let it cool for 5 minutes. Cut, and enjoy! (found on Insturctabes.com) The Cheesecake Warehouse's Cheesecake Ingredients: 15 graham crackers (crushed), 2 tbsp butter (melted), 200 gms cream cheese, 1-1/2 cups white sugar, 3/4 cup milk, 4 eggs, 1 cup sour cream, and 1 tbsp vanilla extract 1/4 cup All-Purpose Flour Directions: |} |} |} Sonya's "Blubbery Moofins" Ingredients: *3 cups cake flour *1 teaspoon baking soda *2 teaspoons baking powder *1 cup sugar *1/4 teaspoon salt *1 teaspoon vanilla *1 cup sour cream *1 large egg *1/2 cup vegetable oil *2 cups blueberries *1/4 cup sugar to dust tops *18 paper muffin liners Directions: Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Sift the flour, baking soda, and baking powder into a large bowl. Add the sugar and salt; mix, and set aside. Whisk all the wet ingredients together in another bowl. Add wet ingredients to the dry mixture and mix with a spatula until just combined. Add blueberries and fold in gently. Don't over mix. Line the muffin pans with the paper liners. Use an ice cream scoop to fill muffin liners up to a 1/2-inch from the top. Sprinkle the tops with sugar. Bake for 20 minutes, or until golden-brown. As soon as they have cooled enough to handle, remove the muffins from pan. Eat and enjoy! (found on AmericanFood.com) Gibby's French Fries Ingredients: 1/3 cup white sugar 2 cups cold water 2 large russet potatoes – peeled, and sliced into 1/4 inch strips 6 cups vegetable oil for frying salt to taste Directions: In a medium bowl, dissolve the sugar in cold water. Soak potatoes in water mixture for 30 minutes. Remove from water, and dry thoroughly on paper towels. Heat oil in deep-fryer to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C). Add potatoes, and cook for 2–3 minutes, yes, the potatoes will NOT be golden brown at this point, don’t worry. Drain on paper towels for at least 5 minutes. Once the fries are thoroughly drained, put them back in the deep fryer for another 3–4 minutes or until golden crispy and light brown. Dump them onto a paper-towel-lined container/counter and QUICKLY salt them to taste. The key is to salt them while the oil is still glistening on the fries, so that the salt adheres to the fries. Allow to drain one minute and then serve. (found on HomeadeWithLove.com) Omar's Pizza 1. First of all, purchase a ready-made pizza crust. If you prefer to do it on your own, you will have to learn how to make pizza dough. Follow the cooking instruction which comes with your ready-made pizza crust. Otherwise, you can preheat the oven to around 300 degrees. 2. Bake the pizza crust for around 10 minutes before adding toppings if you want your crust to be crispy. Otherwise, continue on to the next step. 3. This is also totally up to you. You can either purchase and use a ready-made pizza sauce which are often sold in cans or jars in grocery shops or you could learn how to make pizza sauce. If you want to purchase, go for branded and Italian made ones. Add the sauce on the crust, starting from the middle and spread it towards the outer parts in a spiral motion. 4. Probably the favorite part for most, start adding cheese as much as you prefer based on your personal taste. The three best types of cheese for pizzas are provolone, Parmesan or mozzarella. 5. Now is the time to be creative - add the toppings to your pizza. Common toppings used are the likes of pepperoni, mushrooms, sliced sausages, chicken chunks, onions, peppers, olives, and so much more. It is totally up to you. 6. Sprinkle your pizza with spices such as pepper, salt and garlic to enhance its flavors. Brush your pizza with olive oil, and it is ready to be baked! (found on How-To-Make-Pizza.org) T-Bo's Secret Pumpkin Smoothie Recipe 'Memba how Gibby told you that T-Bo's been working on this new top-secret pumpkin smoothie recipe? Well, he finally perfected it. He calls it "T-Bo's Pumpkin-Banana-Choco-splosion Smoothie." I gotta tell ya, once you get over the stupid name, it's pretty good stuff. I know I'm not that picky (After all I WILL eat anything) but believe me when I tell you that this is the best pumpkin-banana-chocolate smoothie i've ever had (and the only one)!!! T-Bo wouldn't tell me how to make it, so I hopped over the counter and into the Groo Smoo's kitchen and stole the recipe. Here it is: Ingredients * 2 cups ice * 1 cup pumpkin pie mix * 1 cup almond milk * 1 frozen banana * 6 oz. non-fat yogurt * chocolate syrup * whipped cream * ground cinnamon Directions: Mix ice, pumpkin pie mix, almond milk, banana, yogurt, and chocolate syrup (about a two second squeeze) into a blender. Blend well. Pour into a fancy cup and top with whipped cream and cinnamon. Serves 4. Oh, and the directions also say to add a dash of optimism, which is just T-Bo being weird. When you're done it should look a little something like this: Now go make one for yourself! Groovy´s Blueberry Banana Blitz Smoothie Banana Layer Ingredients: 2 medium-sized, overripe bananas (spotted tastes best) 1 (6 oz) container vanilla yogurt 1/2 cup (4 ozs) sweetened vanilla almond milk (or whichever milk you prefer) 6 drops liquid yellow food coloring Banana Layer Directions: Place bananas, yogurt and milk in a blender pitcher. Add food coloring. Blend on the "Smoothie" or "Medium" setting until creamy. Pour into a separate container. Set aside. Rinse blender pitcher under the sink. Blueberry Layer Ingredients: 1 1/2 cups frozen blueberries 1 (6 oz) container blueberry-flavored yogurt 1/2 cup (4 ozs) sweetened vanilla almond milk (or whichever milk you prefer) Blueberry Layer Directions: Place blueberries, yogurt and milk in blender pitcher and blend on "Smoothie" or "Medium" setting until creamy. Set aside. LET'S GROOVY IT! Get a tall glass and begin pouring the banana layer into the bottom of the glass until it reaches about 1-inch. Now switch to the blueberry and pour in another inch or so. Keep alternating colors and you'll begin to see that they form a cool, tie-dyed look all on their own. No need to stir! Finish off the top with a swirl of color and add a groovy straw. Category:Items or Objects Category:Food Category:Drink